memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Leonard Nimoy
Leonard Nimoy est l'acteur américain qui a joué le rôle légendaire de M. Spock dans Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Animated Series (il y double son personnage), les 6 premiers films Star Trek et dans les épisodes & ainsi que (archives), puis dans et incarnant le vieux Spock. Biographie thumb| Leonard Nimoy est né le 26 mars 1931 à Boston, Massachusetts, tout juste quatre jours après son partenaire dans Star Trek William Shatner. Comme ce dernier, il est d'ascendance Ukrainienne Juive. Détenteur d'une bourse en arts dramatiques à l'université de Boston, il abandonne ses études, part pour la Côte Ouest des États-Unis et prend des cours d'art dramatique au Pasadena Playhouse où il se familiarise avec les concepts de la méthode Stanislavsky. Selon ses propres dires, ces cours lui permirent d'explorer les territoires émotionnels, psychologiques et physiques de la vie, d'une façon unique et inédite. En 1953, il est enrôlé dans les réserves de l'armée des États-Unis au Fort McPherson en Georgie. Il en sort 18 mois plus tard avec le grade de Sergent. Quoique le fichier militaire le concernant fut détruit dans un incendie, il est notoire qu'il passa une partie de son temps à l'armée à mettre en scène des spectacles qu'il écrivait lui-même. Durant cette période il met en scène et interpréte un rôle dans Un tramway nommé désir de Tennessee Williams avec l'Atlanta Theater Guild. En 1954, il se marie avec Sandi Zober avec laquelle il aura deux enfants : Adam et Julie. Sa seconde femme, Susan Bay interpréta le rôle de l'amiral Rollman dans deux épisodes de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Entre 1966 et 1969, il interprète le rôle légendaire de Mr Spock, un personnage semi-humain semi-vulcain, dans les 79 épisodes de Star Trek. Il sera nominé 3 fois de suite aux Primetime Emmy Award du meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une série télévisée dramatique, entre 1967 et 1969. Il continuera à interpréter le rôle de Spock jusque dans les années 1990 avec le tournage de 6 films et son apparition dans 2 épisodes de Star Trek: The Next Generation. En décembre 2002, il annonce sa retraite d'acteur et se consacre désormais à la photographie. Il apprécie cette nouvelle carrière de photographe professionnel et expose son travail un peu partout aux États-Unis et dans le Monde. Il revient à sa carrière d'acteur en 2009 pour jouer à nouveau Spock dans le film Star Trek de J.J. Abrams. En 2013, il fait une apparition dans Star Trek Into Darkness. Leonard Nimoy est décédé le 27 février 2015, à l'âge de 83 ans, à la suite de complications d'une bronchopneumopathie chronique obstructive. Début de carrière Nimoy commença sa carrière hollywoodienne en 1951 avec deux petits rôles, respectivement dans Queen for a Day et Rhubarb. Le rôle de Paul "Monk" Baroni dans le film d'Harold D. Schuster Kid Monk Baroni est le premier rôle important qu'il joue au cinéma. Cette même année 1952 il tient le rôle de Narab, un envahisseur martien, dans Zombies of the Stratosphere de Fred C. Brannon. Il fait une apparition non créditée dans le rôle d'un sergent de l'Air Force en 1954 dans Des monstres attaquent la ville (Them !) de Gordon Douglas. En 1958, il est le professeur Cole dans un film de science-fiction et d'horreur de Bruno VeSota The Brain Eaters où il apparaît au générique sous le nom de Leonard Nemoy. Entre 1954 et 1966, il interpréte des rôles en "guest-star" dans différentes séries télévisées, Badge 714 (Dragnet) en 1954, Madame Germaine (Navy Log) et The West Point Story en 1956, puis Broken Arrow et Highway Patrol entre 1957 et 1958. Jusqu'en 1959, on le retrouve dans différentes séries dont, en particulier, Remous (Sea Hunt) et tout spécialement La Grande Caravane (Wagon Train) où il rencontre quelques futurs acteurs de Star Trek : Roy Jenson, Susan Oliver, Phillip Pine et Nehemiah Persoff. On le retrouve en 1960 dans Bonanza dans le rôle de Freddy, en 1961 dans un épisode de La Quatrième Dimension (The Twilight Zone) et en 1962 dans Les Incorruptibles (The Untouchables). Il participe à 4 épisodes de Police des plaines (Gunsmoke), une série western entre 1961 et 1963. En 1964, il joue dans Au-delà du réel (The Outer Limits) et dans Des agents très spéciaux (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.) où il fera la connaissance de son futur partenaire dans Star Trek, William Shatner. Jusqu'en 1966 il joue des rôles dans diverses séries western dont en particulier Le Virginien (The Virginian) et Daniel Boone, mais aussi dans la comédie d'espionnage de Mel Brooks Max la Menace (Get Smart). Star Trek C'est à la fin de l'année 1963 que Leonard Nimoy rencontre Gene Roddenberry lors du tournage d'un épisode d'une série télévisée intitulée The Lieutenant, la première création de Roddenberry. Il tient le rôle de Gregg Sanders au côté de Majel Barrett, la future épouse de Gene Roddenberry, dans l'épisode In the Highest Tradition. À cette époque Roddenberry est en train d'écrire une nouvelle série de science-fiction et pense que Nimoy sera parfait pour interpréter le rôle du médecin en chef d'un vaisseau nommé Enterprise. Toutefois c'est dans le rôle d'un semi-vulcain semi-humain nommé Spock que Leonard Nimoy verra sa carrière ainsi que sa renommée s'établir dans cette nouvelle série nommée Star Trek. Le premier pilote de Star Trek, The Cage filmé à la fin de 1964 est refusé par la NBC. Cependant Roddenberry est autorisé à en produire un second, Where No Man Has Gone Before où Nimoy fut le seul acteur principal du casting précédent à être reconduit. À la suite de quoi Star Trek fut retenu et l'aventure commença réellement pour M. Spock et Leonard Nimoy. Selon le biographe Dennis Fischer, le personnage de Spock fut admiré pour son intelligence, son sang froid et son habilité à exécuter avec succès n'importe quelle tâche. L'interprétation de Nimoy fut telle qu'elle éclipsa presque celle de Shatner dans le rôle vedette du Capitaine Kirk. Shatner et Nimoy furent de proches amis durant toute la période du tournage. Spock est connu aussi pour le fameux Salut vulcain ainsi que pour la Prise vulcaine qui sont, tous les deux, des créations de Leonard Nimoy. Il intervient ensuite dans le doublage du rôle de Spock dans les séries animées et joue plus tard son rôle fétiche dans Next Generation lors de deux épisodes. Il est présent dans les six premiers films de Star Trek dont il en dirige deux. Il reste le seul acteur de la série à avoir tourné tous les épisodes de la série originelle, c'est à dire les deux pilotes et les 79 épisodes réguliers. En 2009 Leonard Nimoy tient le rôle de Spock âgé dans . Il interprète de nouveau ce personnage en 2013 dans . Carrière dans le spectacle Séries télévisées À la suite de l'annulation de Star Trek en 1969, Leonard Nimoy est engagé immédiatement dans la série Mission Impossible. Durant 2 saisons, de septembre 1969 à mars 1971, il joue le rôle d'un personnage réccurent nommé The Great Paris, un ancien illusionniste, séducteur, contrefaisant les voix et pratiquant l'hypnotisme. Il se retrouve en compagnie d'anciens acteurs de Star Trek, tels qu'Arlene Martel (T'Pring, la fiancée de Spock dans l'épisode Amok Time) et David Opatoshu (Anan 7 dans l'épisode A Taste of Armageddon). Il participe, à partir de 1972, à la saison 3 de la série fantastique et d'horreur Night Gallery. Il interprète un rôle dans l'épisode She'll Be Company for You au côtés de Kathryn Hays (Gem dans l'épisode The Empath). Il est aussi, pour la première fois de sa carrière, le réalisateur de l'épisode Death on a Barge où il dirige Lou Antonio (Lokay dans l'épisode Let That Be Your Last Battlefield) et une future actrice de The Next Generation, Brooke Bundy (Sarah MacDougal dans l'épisode The Naked Now). En 1973, il jouera, aux côtés de Peter Falk dans la série Columbo, le rôle d'un meurtrier, le Dr. Mayfield dans l'épisode Le Spécialiste (A Stitch in Crime). Téléfilms En 1971, il a pour partenaires Yul Brynner et Richard Crenna dans un western, Catlow. Cependant, durant les années 1970, il jouera principalement des rôles dans des téléfilms. Ce sera Assault on the Wayne (1970), Baffled! (1972), The Alpha Caper (1973), The Missing Are Deadly (1974), Seizure: The Story Of Kathy Morris (1980) et Marco Polo (1982). Il est nominé au Primetime Emmy Award du meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une mini-série ou un téléfilm pour le rôle de Morris Meyerson dans Une femme nommée Golda (A Woman Called Golda), film biographique sur Golda Meir incarnée par Ingrid Bergman et qui fut le dernier rôle de l'actrice. Théatre Leonard Nimoy est aussi présent sur les planches durant cette période. En 1971, il tient le rôle principal de Tevye dans Un violon sur le toit (Fiddler on the Roof) au Broadway Theatre de New York, une reprise de la célèbre comédie musicale crée en 1964. Plus tard, cette même année, il joue le rôle principal de The Man in the Glass Booth sur la scène du Old Globe Theatre de San Diego (Californie). En 1974, il interpréte le personnage de Randle McMurphy dans la pièce de théatre Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest). Il insiste auprès du metteur en scène pour rendre ce personnage rude et violent et pour avoir des tatouages, une reprise du rôle qui tranche nettement avec l'interprétation qu'en avait faite Kirk Douglas en 1963-1964 lors de la création de la pièce. Un an plus tard, Jack Nicholson se basera sur l'interprétation de Nimoy pour jouer le rôle de McMurphy au cinéma. L'année suivante, à Broadway, il est nouveau sur scène avec la Royal Shakespeare Company dans Sherlock Holmes, une adaptation de la pièce de 1899 de William Gillette et d'Arthur Conan Doyle. On ne manqua pas, à cette occasion, de noter le parallèle entre Sherlock Holmes et Spock. Nicholas Meyer, qui participa à l'écriture de The Wrath of Khan et de The Voyage Home, raconte à ce sujet que le lien entre Spock et Sherlock Holmes dans l'interprétation de Nimoy était clairement évident pour tout un chacun. Meyer cite quelques exemples et en particulier la scène de The Undiscovered Country où Spock se référe directement à Conan Doyle et tient Sherlock Holmes pour le père de la logique qu'il préconise. Une sorte d'hommage lui sera rendu dans The Next Generation quand Data se mettra dans la peau de Sherlock Holmes dans le Holodeck. Quand, en 1977, Leonard Nimoy reprend le rôle du Dr. Martin Dysart à la suite d'Anthony Hopkins et de Richard Burton, dans la célèbre pièce Equus de Peter Shaffer, il aura joué pas moins de 13 rôles importants dans 27 villes aux États-Unis. En 1981, il se produit sur scène dans Vincent, un one man show qu'il a lui-même écrit, qui sera publié en 1984 et enregistré sur DVD sous le titre de Van Gogh Revisited. Nimoy y interprète le rôle de Théo, le frère de Van Gogh, racontant et réhabilitant la vie de ce dernier à la suite de son décès. Acteur vocal En 1994, Leonard Nimoy est le narrateur d'une série de documentaires, Destiny in Space qui retrace le quotidien des astronautes dans l'espace. Durant ces mêmes années 1990, il retrouve John de Lancie (Q dans TNG, DS9 et Voyager) pour élaborer une série d'enregistrements audio, Alien Voices basée sur des récits de science-fiction classique, comme La Machine à explorer le temps (The Time Machine), Voyage au centre de la Terre (Journey to the Center of the Earth), Le Monde perdu (The Lost World), L'Homme invisible (The Invisible Man). Ils feront appel aux voix de quelques acteurs de Star Trek : Ethan Phillips (Neelix), Roxann Dawson (B'Elanna Torres), Kate Mulgrew (Kathryn Janeway), Dwight Schultz (Reginald Barclay), Nana Visitor (Kira Nerys), Armin Shimerman (Quark), Andrew Robinson (Garak) mais aussi l'épouse de John de Lancie, Marnie Mosiman (Harmony dans Loud as a Whisper) et Susan Bay (l'amiral Rollman dans Past Prologue) la seconde femme de Leonard Nimoy. En 2010, il participe en tant que voix off à Star Trek Online un jeu de rôle en ligne situé dans l'univers Star Trek. Production Leonard Nimoy coproduit en 1991 avec Robert B. Radnitz, Never Forget film réalisé par Joseph Sargent et dans lequel il tient le rôle vedette de Mel Mermelstein, un rescapé de l'holocauste intervenant à ses risques et périls contre une organisation remettant en cause le génocide commis à l'égard des Juifs par l'Allemagne nazie durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Selon ses propres dires, ce tournage lui apporta un fort sentiment de satisfaction. En 2007, il produit, avec Susan Bay, une pièce de théatre de l'auteur canadien Vern Thiessen, Shakespeare's Will, un monologue interprété par Jeanmarie Simpson mettant en scène Anne Hathaway, la femme de William Shakespeare. Activités parallèles Photographie Leonard Nimoy s'interressa à la photographie dès son plus jeune âge. Cette passion l'accompagna tout au long de sa vie. À l'âge de treize ans il possédait un appareil photographique puis il étudia l'art de la photographie à l'université de Californie à Los Angeles pendant les années 1970. Son travail fut exposé au musée d'art contemporain de Massachusetts ainsi que dans des expositions itinérantes au travers des États-Unis et du monde entier. Écriture Nimoy est l'auteur de deux livres autobiographiques, I Am Not Spock en 1975 et I Am Spock en 1995. Vingt ans séparent ces deux ouvrages, le temps nécessaire pour revenir sur une crise auto-proclamée d'identité qui lui fit en premier lieu relater une apparente aversion pour le personnage de Spock ainsi que pour la franchise Star Trek. Dans son second livre Nimoy nuance ses propos de 1975 pour expliquer toute l'implication qu'avait pu en fait avoir le personnage de Spock tout au long de sa carrière. Il est aussi l'auteur de plusieurs recueils de poésies qu'il publia tout au long de sa vie et dont certaines compositions accompagnèrent ses oeuvres photographiques. Finalement, en 2002, il publia A Lifetime of Love: Poems on the Passages of Life son dernier recueil de poésies. Musique Il enregistra également, en tant que chanteur, cinq albums : *''Leonard Nimoy Presents Mr. Spock's Music From Outer Space'' *''Two Sides of Leonard Nimoy'' *''The Way I Feel'' *''The Touch of Leonard Nimoy'' *''The New World of Leonard Nimoy'' Apparitions ST Spock * TOS tous les épisodes * TAS (voix) * * * * * * * & * (image d'archive) * * * (photographie) ;Divers * "Star Trek: Strategic Operations Simulator" (1983 - voix - jeu vidéo) * "Star Trek: 25th Anniversary" (1992 - voix - jeu vidéo) * "Star Trek: Judgment Rites" (1993 - voix - jeu vidéo) * "Star Trek Online" (2010 - voix - jeu vidéo) ---- File:Spock, 2267.jpg| Spock en 2267 File:Spock (mirror).jpg|Spock (miroir) ( ) File:Henochspock.jpg|Henoch (dans le corps de Spock) ( ) File:Kollosspock.jpg|Ambassadeur Kollos (esprits fusionnés avec Spock) ( ) File:Garthspock.jpg|Garth d'Izar (avec l'apparence de Spock) ( ) File:Mercy hospital visitor 4.jpg|Visiteur de l'hôpital de la Pitié (non-crédité) File:Spock one.jpg| Spock hologramme Spock Un ( ) Doubleur ST Spock TAS.jpg|Spock File:Spock 2 and Spock.jpg|Spock 2 ( ) File:USS_Excelsior_stalls_outside_Spacedock.jpg| USS Excelsior NCC-2000 voix de l'ordinateur (crédité sous pseudo Frank Force) ( ) Narrateur Audios romans publiés chez Simon and Schuster Audioworks * "Web of the Romulans" avec George Takei Réalisateur ST * * Scénariste ST * Star Trek, le film * Star Trek III : À la recherche de Spock * Star Trek IV : Retour sur Terre (d'après une histoire écrite par lui-même) * Star Trek VI: Terre inconnue (co-scénariste) Voix francophones * Michel Bardinet (FR) - * Michel Bedetti (FR) - - director's cut (2000) * Jean Brousseau (QU) - "Star Trek (film 2009)" * Marc Cassot (FR) - , * Georges Caudron (FR) - "The Cage" * Régis Dubos (QU) - TOS + (VF) * Ronald France - (QU) - TAS (Spock) * Jacques Harden (FR) - "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1980) * Robert Party (FR) - , , , Liens externes * Fan club officiel de Leonard Nimoy * Thanks to Leonard Nimoy - Site de fans sur les travaux artistiques de Leonard Nimoy * Beyond Spock - Un mémento complet sur la carrière de Leonard Nimoy * * * cs:Leonard Nimoy de:Leonard Nimoy en:Leonard Nimoy eo:Leonard Nimoy es:Leonard Nimoy nl:Leonard Nimoy pl:Leonard Nimoy ru:Леонард Нимой Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard Nimoy Leonard